Sweet Dreams, Dawnie
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Dawn can be tricky when it comes to keeping her friends together.  Femme Slash.


Title: "Sweet Dreams, Dawnie"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: G  
>Summary: Dawn can be tricky when it comes to keeping her friends together.<br>Warnings: Femme Slash, Established Relationship  
>Word Count: 613<br>Date Written: 9 December, 2010  
>Disclaimer: Dawn and Buffy Summers, Tara, Willow Rosenberg, any other characters mentioned within, the Hellmouth, Sunnydale, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer are &amp; TM Joss Whedon and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>The scream split the rare quietness in the Summers' household, and the two women who had been doing their best to ignore each other for the larger part of the day ran together to the bedroom of the youngest member of their makeshift family. "Dawnie!" Willow cried as she and Tara burst into the room. "What's wrong?"<p>

"What happened?" Tara questioned, looking around for a Demon or Vampire.

Dawn was huddled in the middle of her bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. She rocked her trembling body as she looked up at the arguing couple. Wetness shimmered in the brown depths of her big, doelike eyes. She blinked hard as she fought down the tears that appeared to be ready to pour down her ashen face. "I - I had a dream."

"Oh, honey," Willow crooned, walking to her, "not again." She sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Dawn. "Everything's going to be okay, sweetheart," she said, stroking her long, brown hair and placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"I just - I miss her so much!" Dawn cried, her chin trembling.

"We all do," Willow assured her as Tara began to edge out of the room.

"And I know they're out there," Dawn began to babble, "and I know they want me, and I know it's just a matter of time before they - before they kill us all!" She sobbed, and Tara stopped in place, her hand frozen upon the door knob.

"We're right here, Dawnie," Willow assured the frightened teenager, stroking her hair and back. "We're not going anywhere, and we're not going to let anybody hurt you."

Dawn sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. "I know, but . . . I'm still scared," she whispered. "I try not to be. I really do. I try to be brave like Buffy, but I - I'm just me, and I'm scared!"

"I know, baby," Willow told her, wrapping her arms more fully around her and hugging her tightly. "We're scared too." Her green eyes lifted to the face of the woman she loved with all of her heart, no matter how much they fought. "Aren't we, Tara?"

Tara nodded slowly.

"Really?" Dawn asked, looking up at her to make certain that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Yes," Tara spoke quietly.

"But we have to go on, honey, and you have to go to school tomorrow."

Dawn shook her head. "I can't sleep! Not after that!" She shuddered for emphasis.

"What if I sleep with you . . . huh, I mean, that is . . . what if I sleep beside you?" Willow offered. "Will that help, if you're not alone, I mean?"

Dawn pursed her lips as she considered the redheaded Witch's offer and then slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Then I'll just tell you good night."

"No!" Dawn cried out before Tara could slip away. "They might get you! Stay," she pleaded, tears beginning to fill her eyes again. "Please stay."

Tara stifled a sigh. "Okay, Dawnie," she said. "For you, I will."

Minutes later, the trio were in bed, and Dawn snuggled quite happily between the couple's caring arms. The girlfriends thought Dawn asleep as they gazed silently into each other's eyes, their deep, emotional orbs speaking more volumes than mere words could ever sound. Willow made the first move, reaching out and timidly running her fingers along Tara's arm. Tara grasped her hand, and Dawn's satisfied smile was missed by both as the blonde Witch mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Willow agreed silently. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tara answered just as quietly, and they fell asleep, holding hands and smiling above their little sister who'd been determined to see them happily back together again.

**The End**


End file.
